borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Chopper
...Insane.... Just insane... When I first heard about this gun, I thought - MODDED. But it can`t be now with the patch, at the fact that numerous people have it now makes it all too real. So, judging by the clip size, RoF, and one trigger pull auto, you really only get two shots with this gun - with a full assault rifle SDU. Wow. The only way I could see this being used continuously is if you had 4 soldiers who each had a +20 ammo regen support gunner class mod... And even that might not be enough! Holy Toledo Batman! Tellegro 21:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome for the opening salvo against Crawmerax. Get 4 people with them and all use it at his eye when he first comes up. Wastes a load of his health, and you just have to wait for your support gunner (if you have one on your team, which you should) to recharge its ammo and you can do it again =P Steel _ 21:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) does anyone have it. if so i really want it-ISpitch 21:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) the _only _ way to stop this weapon from emptying its magazine is to switch weapons. zoom/no zoom machs nichts. 00:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No its not the _only _ way. Hitting Reload button can stop the rain of bullets. Sinael 19:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :im sad to say i did not even try that. ty sinael. 09:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Is there a special prerequisite that must be met for Motorhead to drop this? I've been killing him over and over for more than an hour, exiting and re-entering each time, and so far I never got this. Lvl45 Support Gunner, first playthrough. please sign posts to talk and forum pages (4 tildes ~). afik the item is just rare, like the backpack upgrades in playthrough 2 (edit - used to be{edit - are}). i was in playthrough 1, 2 person mutli, 2 mordecais, pc. 02:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Best weapon to score Second Wind. I just got it and it was only the second time i went to fight motorhead (had scavenger mod if it makes any difference) lol it's insane, has 0.0 accuracy, but I LOVE IT 00:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Got now one as well 44.6 accuracy damage i dont know but its so lawls, almost replaces my shotgun^^ -demonique Finally got one! Strange, it's lvl 44. MeMadeIt 01:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) anyone ever found one with an elemental effect on it? -eddie91 The Chopper sounds like one hell of a gun! :O And btw, you can stop it by reloading or meleeing. I read that on the wiki page for the gun. :P It can be a pain to get, I fought him like 10/20 times before I got it. Gives you time to work on your proficencies. No it's not a palindrome because spelt backwards it's !RARB RARB !RAR yet another useless post on a weapons page Somehow, I think that it is maybe its more like this RAR BRAR BRAR ... oh wait, it IS the same sequences of letter spelt forward and backward aside from the "!" Skeve613 20:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Specifically, it has a burst fire rate of 200,000, but since ammo clips aren't 2,000 rounds, it has the same effect. (Add the "rage" prefix and you'll see it's 200,500% Burst Fire Count) - just something interesting i noted :) ~Kabs :Nice find, thank you for sharing. --Nagamarky 12:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) this is just a theory, but if 4 support gunners with ammo regen mods all threw out their turrets with ammo regen and supply drops at the same time and place, the regen might be able to keep up with the fire rate of the gun. four soldiers with unlimited chopper ammo would be pretty deadly. might be worth a try. again, this is just a theory. Kaonous 06:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :thank you mr reeves. that is just the kind of wild speculation that justifies discussion pages. we need to try this asap. my soldier is standing by, as is frank's (whether he knows it or not). sound theory well done. 09:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :If my soldier's assistance is required, do let me know as well. --Nagamarky 11:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Nagamarky and i tried this and at 72 rounds per second it just doesnt keep up. maybe if only 1 soldier was firing. 22:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ammo regenr ate doesn't depend on how many people are firing. Many times during that game I was testing that when you weren't firing, and it still failed miserably; not even halfway there, so I doubt 4 supp gunners would make a diff even with turret help. --Nagamarky 22:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Did you try this with an 11.6 RoF Chopper, or just the 18.8? Would it be enough of a difference? Chuck Gravy 03:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::i dont think so mr gravy. it was kinda sad really. nagy and i gunning down the horizon like tom cruise in Taps. then silence for like forever while regen, even taking turns. 06:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Dear modders, I'm not sure if you all tried this or not for the chopper: lowering the ammo cost to 1, increase bullet spead to 12 and giving it 100 ammo regneration per second. Annomous 5:18, June 30, 2010 this should not be possible without scorpio/stock construct and hex edit. if you have another procedure please explain. 22:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I have 3 :D .One of them hold more ammo than the max assualt rifle cappacity (1120) Oh dear, this gun is one mean f*** of a weapon. Got my first one after like 10 to 15 kills of Motorhead which was lvl 48. My new one (didn't count all tries) is lvl 61 an really kicks ass. There goes the screen: It's incredible how quick it sucks live away from bosses, I'm just bloody loving it!--Mitleidspender 14:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Lucky I feel bad for those who farmed him a lot, I found one on my second try. It sucks though ;)Helpme19 23:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Is my Chopper broken? I got the Chopper when I killed Motorhead for the second time, so I think that was pretty lucky. What sucks though is that my Chopper has an accuracy of 0.0 and I'm wondering if this is normal for Playthrough 1? HanzBejinker 02:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Choppers all have horrible accuracy - a variant with the best parts only has 47.1 accuracy. If the parts are bad enough, it will lower the accuracy rating all the way down to (and beyond) 0.0 02:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of this weapons accuracy, whenever I fire mine (a 47.1acc variant) the cross-hairs stay the same unlike other weapons where sustained fire increases the bullets spread, and I haven't read about this effect anywhere else. So basically, to anyone with a 47.1 accuracy version could you check if yours does the same thing as mine because aswell as the large clip this could also be an ability of the choppers red text that people have yet to notice. 18:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC)